Happiness
by vegiegurl
Summary: It's about Sailor Cosmos and Vegeta. After years of loneliness, they found each other. I'm back and out of the hospital!


Author's Note: Tell me if you guys think I should make it into a story. I don't own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z.

p.s. flashbacks are not in chronological order.

Happiness

By: Vegiegurl

Usagi now Cosmos looked out at Tokyo, her tears blowing in the wind. Everyone was gone, and it was all her fault. What did she expect? Did she really believe that just because she went back in time and changed the past, her present would be better?

With her eyes closed, she jumped off Tokyo Tower and a smile appeared on her face. As she fell, she was satisfied. Maybe she would die this time. She laughed out loud as her body hit the ground.

Usagi lied there, bleeding heavily. With a sigh, she slowly closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Just wishing for Death. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, and watched sadly as her body healed itself. It wasn't fair. She had nothing and no one. No matter what she would always be with no one, all alone and it was all her fault. Nobody else's. She sighed and wiped the tears away furiously. She kicked the ground hard.

Immortality and Invincibility. Her gifts and her curses. Usagi screamed in agony. Why? Why did the fates torture her like that? Not that she didn't deserve it. She was a coward who ran away when needed the most and her friends had to pay for it.

_Flashback_

_"Serenity-sama! Usagi get out of here!"_

_Usagi stood frozen in her spot. She watched in terror as her friends were struct down._

_"Usagi, GO!" One of her friends yelled. But Usagi didn't hear anything. "Usagi!" Usagi was suddenly was thrown to the side. Where she had been standing, sprawled Jupiter on the ground, holding her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Makoto!" Usagi yelled, from where she sat. Makoto smiled apologetically. "Usagi, go," She whispered her voice weak. "Please, Usagi. Please go."_

_Usagi shook her head. "No Makoto-chan. No. I won't leave you." She said crawling to where Makoto was. "No I won't. I won't leave you. I can't..."_

_Makoto smiled, "Please, Usa..." She whispered with her last breath._

_The enemy was winning. They needed her help. She had to fight them, but she couldn't bring herself to. Violence wouldn't solve anything._

_End of Flashback_

"Makoto-chan,"

There was no one left. The world she and her friends had fought so hard to protect no longer existed. It was ruined. What used to be buildings lay at her feet. She was the only one left. Serenity, Cosmos, Usagi transported herself to the time gates. Even Pluto was gone. She had thought it impossible.

Usagi smiled. "Puu."

The name took her back to her past...to Chibiusa.

She chuckled, thinking about how jealous she had been of her daughter. It all seemed silly now. Since Chibiusa had decided to call HER Mamoru Mamo-chan, she decided to call Pluto Puu.

But now they were gone. All of them. Their starseeds had been stolen. She was all alone. They left her...Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan. Okaasan, Otousan. Shingo. Naru-chan. Minna. Chibi-usa, Mamo-chan...They all left her.

She shook her head. Iie. She left them...

Forever passed, and she was still alive.

She did not deserve to live. She wished she could join her friends or at least be with other people. 'I wish I wasn't so alone.' She wished the words so many times. She tried so many different things, hpoing that her wish would come true. She even made a thousand cranes once. She still had those cranes. She used her magic to have them fly around her for company. But they weren't alive. She couldn't create life.

Step by step, she neared the gates of time. Taking out her key, she went through the doors as she had done so many times. Her eyes closed. She thought of the time she wanted to be transported to, and... She was here. Her eyes fluttered open.

She sighed happily. It was all here. She floated down. She was there. She watched as people rushed past her, through her and around her. None of them taking the time to feel, to experience life. She laughed.

There she was. Cosmos watched as herself, Usagi rushed past, late for school as always. That was the first time she met Luna. Cosmos hurried as Usagi ran to school. She continued to follow Usagi until she couldn't. The Fates wouldn't allow her to see the future Crystal Tokyo. S he always wondered what happened to this Usagi. They wouldn't let her see anything past where Chibi-chibi came into the picture.By changing the past she had broken her future from this timeline. And there was no way to reverse anything that had happened.

The scene in front of her started to fade away and she knew she wasn't allowed to see more. They wouldn't her see her childhood and they wouldn't let her see her future. The scene was all white now. She was surrounded, blinded by the white. There were no more images, no more movement.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DAMN YOU! JUST LET ME BE! LET BE GO! DAMN YOU! LET ME LIVE! PLEASE, LET ME LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE, DANM YOU, DAMN YOU, damn you..."

She broke down. She had tried to be strong. She couldn't do this anymore. She broke down. Tears streamed down her face. "Please..."

All the pain of the past came rushing to her. Faces charged her memory, her heart. She broke down. "God I'm weak... always the cry baby."

As she said the last word, Usagi, Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Cosmos was surrounded by a light so bright that had their been anyone else within a ten mile radius of her they would have been blinded instantly.

As the light died down, Usagi opened her eyes to see a group of people heading towards her. Strangely enough they were flying. They were too far away for her to see their faces

Usagi gasped. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Beautiful snow white angel wings spread from her back. Tears filled her eyes. She could see the faces of the people clearly now, and it was him.

_Flashback_

_A strange man walked around in a white mist._

_'Where am I?' He wondered._

_"Hello."_

_He turned around, looking for the feminine voice. "Who are you?"_

_"I don't know." The voice was sad._

_"You must have a name." He was frustrated, but he understood her. She knew he would. He was a prince...a king, but had no kingdom. He lost his family, his friends, he couldn't get them back. He couldn't even wish them back._

_He was angry. She was sad._

_"I have many."_

_"Well then, give me one."_

_"Usagi."_

_He snorted. "Bunny? Give me another."_

_"You said to give you one." The person giggled._

_"Well, I don't like it. You said you had many names."_

_"I do."_

_"Well then give me one."_

_"I did: Usagi."_

_"Aargh. Insuffereable girl. I am the prince of all sayians and I order you to tell me your name! Give me a name besides Usagi."_

_"Vey well, your majesty. I amalsoSerenity."_

_End of Flashback_

It really was him.

"Vejita-sama!"

_Flashback_

_"Why do you stay hidden?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Come out."_

_"I am out. You are the one hidding."_

_"I don't hide!"_

_"I'm sorry, Vejita-sama."_

_End of flashback_

She flapped her wings harder trying to reach him.

_Flashback_

_"I miss them, Vejita-sama. I miss them so much it hurts."_

_"I miss them too. I was their prince and future king."_

_End of Flashback_

Just a while more.

_Flashback_

_"Why did it kill them? Why did it kill everyone?"_

_"I don't understand. He didn't have to kill them. He wanted to. They did everything he told them too. They were willing to sacrifice me. I was their prince."_

_End of Flashback_

They were so close to each other. Only a few more minutes.

_Flashback_

_"You're a fighter. Please teach me to fight."_

_"I can't see you."_

_"Tell me what to do and I will."_

_"You don't want fight."_

_"I wish I had."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they did."_

_"No," He shook his head. "Why didn't you?"_

_"I'm weak."_

_End of flashback._

Her wings never felt so heavy.

_Flashback_

_I wish I could see you."_

_"You don't want to see me."_

_End of flashback_

A glass wall suddenly appeared in between the two of them. "Vejita-sama...VEJITA-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

So close...yet so far...

_Flashback_

_"I want to be able to protect my protector."_

_"You don't have to anymore. He's strong enough."_

_"I still want to protect you."_

_End of flashback_

He opened his mouth. And a singly word flew from his lips. "Serenity..."

_Flashback_

_"Serenity?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Have you ever felt so alone in a crowd?"_

_"There are no crowds around."_

_"..."_

_"I'm all alone."_

_"What about me?"_

_"You're not real."_

_End of Flashback_

"Vejita-sama...It's you..."

"I guess I am real."

Cosmos smiled. "I can see you."

"And I can see you."

_Flashack_

_"Vejita-sama, why are you here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing."_

_Endof flashback_

"How is...everything?"

He gave her a small smile. "Everything is fine."

"I knew you would be beautiful."

"I'm a prince."

She laughed. It was sad.

_Flashback_

_"Vejita-sama, daijoubu?"_

_"Buruma is sick."_

_"She'll be fine."_

_"I'm not so sure."_

_"You'll protect her."_

_"I'm the one who hurt her."_

_End of flashback_

She turned her head slightly, motioning to a teenager with lavender hair.. "Is that him?"

"Hai."

"He's beautiful."

"I thought I was."

"You're old."

"You're immortal."

_Flashback_

_"I thought she would die."_

_"I wish I could."_

_He was puzzled. "Why."_

_"Immortality is a curse."_

_"I use to want to be immortal."_

_"It's painful."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Buruma had a baby boy. I'm a father."_

_"I'm happy for you."_

_"I'm proud of her."_

_"Is his name Vejita."_

_"Iie. He's part human."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"His name is Torankusu."_

_End of flashback_

"Vejita-sama..." She whispered painfully.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know?"

"Are you in pain?"

_Flashback_

_"All I know is heartache."_

_"How come?"_

_"I don't know any other emotions."_

_"Everyone does."_

_"I don't. I forgot them."_

_"What do you feel when you think of your friends?"_

_"My heart hurts. I feel like it's my fault."_

_"You feel guilt. That's an emotion."_

_"What's love? It used to be my power source. But I can no longer describe it."_

_"Love is when you want to protect someone from harm. It's when you don't like to see them hurt and you would sacrifice your life to save hers. Everytime she cries you want to hurt the one who made the tears fall. It's when you want to spend the rest of your life with her, and you understand her and she understands you. It's when you know you can trust her, but you have no reason to. When your gut tells you you should kill her, but you can't bring yourself to."_

_"I think I love you."_

_"I think I love Buruma."_

_"I know you do."_

_End of flashback_

"Serenity, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm happy."

The wall dissolved and Vejita took her into his arms.

"It's been so long Vejita-sama. It's been so long since I felt happy." Tears flooded down her face and emotions filled her eyes. Emotions she'd long forgotten.

"I'm glad."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're crying."

"You're fading."

She looked at her hands. She shook her head. "I don't want to go back."

He tightened his hold on her. "I've missed you. It's been a long time."

She nodded and stepped away. "17 years. You were happy. You are happy."

He searched her face. "You haven't been."

"I just missed you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Serenity smiled. "I've been busy."

He laughed. "I've been bored out of my mind. None of those idiots are a match for me."

Usagi looked behind him and waved. They weakly waved back.

"I think it's time for you to go." He told her, motioning to her fading body.

"Iie!" She clinged to him. "I don't want to go back! Please don't let me go back!"

"I'm sorry, Serenity."

"Iie! Iie!"

She was fading completely. "I can't go back. I love you. I 'm happy. They can't make. They can't. I'm happy. Help me, Vejita-sama. Don't make me go back! Help me! I love you."

"I'm sorry, Serenity." His heart was breaking. "I'm sorry. I tried to bring you here permanently. I traveled all the way here, just to bring you back. I used up all three wishes, but I only got 10 minutes. I'm sorry, Serenity."

Usagi shook her head violently. The heartache was returning. "No, I won't go back." She sobbed in agony. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be the only one. I want to have friends and a family."

_Flashback_

_"You don't understand. You're the only one I have left, Vejita-sama. You're my family."_

_"What about your mother, your father, your..._

_"Shingo..." Usagi shook her head. "They're all gone, Vejita-sama. They've been gone for along time. I'm the only one left."_

_"You really are alone."_

_"Not anymore, Vejita-sama. I'm not alone, as long as I've got you."_

_End of flashback_

Vejita could see through her now.

"Why did you stop coming, Vejita-sama. I missed you so much. I didn't really want you to stop coming."

_Flashback_

_"It didn't work. I'm..."_

_"I thought the dragon could grant you any wish."_

_"He said that the decision to bring you to this world was not his to make."_

_She looked at him suspiciously. "I don't believe you. You never tried to wish me to your world."_

_"Serenity, I-"_

_"You're lying."_

_"Sernity-"_

_"Go away."_

_"But I-"_

_"Leave me alone!" Her voice was venom, spreading throughout his entire body. Her words were... He didn't understand. He thought she would be happy that he at least tried. Demo..._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't want to be alone again. I've been alone for so long."

"Serenity..."

"5000 years. You hear me? 5000 years. I've spent them all alone, with no one to talk to."

"Serenity?" Vejita was crying. He was really truly crying. He din't understand. It wasn't fair. They had no right to make her so miserable. Damn Them. They had no right.

"Iie. Iie. Iie! No damnit. Don't make go back. No. Please I beg of you. IIE! Vegita-sama! Help meeeeee!"

It was over.

She was gone.

She was really gone.

10 minutes and then...

She was gone.

"Kuso."

His head was bowed and the others couldn't see the tears that continued to stream down his face. Torankusu put a hand on his father's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Dad, I...Who was she?"

Vejita lifted his head to look at his son. "She was...the woman of my dreams."

Torankusu quickly removed his hand from his father's shoulders. "Otousan!"

"Buruma is my life."

_Flashback_

_"Something's wrong."_

_"Nothing's wrong."_

_"..."_

_"Buruma is mad at me."_

_"She's been mad at you before."_

_Vejita sighed. "This time she's really mad at me."_

_"Why?"_

_"She doesn't think I love her."_

_"Did you tell her?"_

_"She should know I do."_

_'I'd know.' She thought. But outloud she said, "Can she read your mind.?"_

_"What are you? My shrink?"_

_"No, I'm your friend. Besides we're talking about Buruma."_

_"She's my mate. Of course I do...have that feeling for her."_

_"You can't do it." Usagi realized. "You can't tell her you love her."_

_"Iie."_

_"I know, you can practice with me."_

_"I can't see you."_

_"Fine. Imagine Buruma's face."_

_Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes. He thought about all the things he loved about Buruma._

_"Buruma, I-I..."_

_"Come on." Usagi encouraged._

_"I-I Iloveyou." Although Buruma wasn't present, he could feel himself blush._

_"Okay try again. This time not so fast."_

_"Hai."_

_"Ok. I love you Vejita." Her voice was full of emotions._

_Vejita was speechless._

_Usagi rolled her eyes. "That's what Buruma would say."_

_He took a deep breath and then "I love you..._

_Usagi closed her eyes taking in the words until he said_

_"...Buruma."_

_Tears filled her eyes. More heartache._

_"I love you too, Vejita." She whispered softly._

_End of flashback_

Most of you know I was inthe hospital. Now I'm out and feeling better. I'm not sure if I'll update anytime soon, but know that I will update.


End file.
